


I See You

by sugarby



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, kpop elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Five talented, very attractive men guest star on a popular late-night talk show, answering scandalous questions and sharing their experience since becoming Japan's biggest idol group.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this three or four years ago when I was active in the fandom and I've wanted to post it ever since. Just never felt like the right time, but I'm in the process of posting fics I've kept to myself for awhile now. I listed a bunch of topics that (k)idols regularly deal with, scrapped one or two along the way, and here's the outcome. But there's plenty more to the (k)idol industry, I'm barely touching the surface.
> 
> Since this is old, I know there are mistakes, but please don't mind them for now because I'll be looking out for them. As always, I hope this is a decent read! (◠‿ ◠✿).
> 
> _*Title is literally a perspective of fans watching their beloved idols, I wasn't trying for anything fancy._

**|| Identity ||**

 

It's usually the first thought when discussing idols.

Who are they? Where are they from? Is that summery shade of blond or mocha-brown their natural hair colour? What foods do they enjoy? Are they currently 'involved' and, if so, what's that person like?! (It's at this inquiry fans tend to become hysterical, wondering  _"Why can't it be me?! Damn it!"_ ). Idols tend to appear out of nowhere these days. It's kind of marvellous. And oh, how they shake up the worlds of their fans who once lived in the domain of normality!

The world doesn't seen them coming until they hit at full force. And then they're engulfed in the centre of admiration, devotion (bankruptcy when fans' lock on to merchandise).

Idols glow without spotlights. Fly without wings, instead lifted by the intense support from their fans. Have seemingly endless, jaw-dropping and heart stopping talents at their disposal. They can be modest, too. Enough to deny the exaggerated claim that they're angels because, in reality, they're 'normal'. Even with thousands of people screaming their names, being followed to and fro. Ask and they'll say they're as normal as your neighbour. No. Idols try to grasp more than just the concept of normality but are too far from it. And sometimes, as a consequence, they take up aliases.

Aoba Seragaki goes by the alias  _Sly Blue_  and is the twenty-four year old leader of Japan's current idol group sensation. He stands at 5'9 and his birthday is April 22nd (Taurus for all you starry-eyed fans). He previously lived with his grandmother on the small, secluded Midorijima Island before it opened up and allowed travelling. He doesn't carry any academic accomplishments past the standard years of high school but has pride over the job he managed to get nevertheless. He seems normal on the surface but deep investigation by fans has revealed he used to be a delinquent youth, starting fights and inflicting severe damage before ending up in the hospital a changed man.

His teenage years don't receive much backlash because Sly Blue has earned a reputable status from a wide audience. And to be fair, the searches on him that flood the internet are more about his unique hair. Long, twin tails that lighten in shade towards the end. And apparently hurt, whatever that means. Oh well, fans think, and they don't question it. They just pick up a box of hair dye, cross their fingers and wait for the magic.  
     

> _ @SHYBlue: I would've bought ANYTHING from Sly when he was a salesclerk even tho idk shit about tech lmao!!! _
> 
> _ @therealslyblues94':everyone wants to wear that Brain Nuts jacket bc of him but it's still so eugghhh haha _

 

Going as Noiz on and off stage is the German, twenty-year old rapper—the youngest member, therefore the 'baby' as fans preciously call him. His birthday is June 13th (Gemini) and he stands at 5'10. He's member who hardly says more than one word unless he feels like it and it's usually to tease the leader or bicker with the oldest member. He traverses back and forth between fashions, wearing a beanie hat and a lot of piercings  _in a lot of places_  one minute, cleaned up and in a suit the next. His life before being an idol is covered thickly in mystery. Fans respectfully don't pry into, what they suspect, must've been an uneasy childhood, and they promise to cherish him unconditionally.

Noiz also happens to be the famous player who dominated Japan's biggest VR fighting game. It wasn't long before becoming an idol when he tasted defeat at the hands of a strong competitor; that's how he and Sly Blue came to meet prior. It's the story fans love to retell and introduce to newcomers, of how those two ruled the scoreboards like a power-couple.

 

> _ @bunnyhop: this boi is a pizza heaven <333 _
> 
> _ @nutELLa: wondering if he'll stream again someday!! _

 

Koujaku is the group's visual and the oldest at twenty-eight years of age, born August 19th (Leo) and standing at 6'1. According to fans, he has the strongest vibe of an idol, being as charismatic and charming as he is, women falling at his feet from his words alone. And it really doesn't hurt that he happens to be so damn gorgeous. So fans say his life was maybe predestined. Some say  _deserving_  when they think of his life before fame, isolated on the mainland.

He understandably doesn't talk much about when he was younger, when he lost his mother to an uncontrollable house fire and his father became distant. But the one thing from childhood he never misses an opportunity to mention is what kept him going when he felt low. The innocent smile of his childhood friend that, to this day, he clings to; and not a day passes when he doesn't look at Aoba with such adoration.  
    

 

> _ @Koujaku-hime: I was born to love this man  _
> 
> _ @ruby: so hyped for his next solo in their upcoming album! _

 

Ren Seragaki is the lead vocalist of the group, born on the same day as his cousin, Aoba, and a few centimetres taller. Fans describe him as loyal, loving, patient, comforting, considerate, cute—all adjectives commonly given to dogs, they notice. His hair is just as fluffy as a fur coat too! He cares about all of his bandmates before himself, and even the people who work behind the scenes and aid in their success. He's a bit of a quiet one too but is always keen share his vast, sometimes useless, knowledge on a number of matters. He's very sincere, too, and well mannered.

His background is also quite hazy but fans know he spent the year prior to becoming an idol hospitalised because his body was fairly weak. His rehabilitation thankfully went well, his body filling out in the right places and enabling him strength to move on his own, to perform alongside everyone.  

 

> _@RENegadechu: Ren is love, Ren is life._
> 
> _@siRENa: tfw Ren makes TWO things drop, holy fuck!!!!_

 

Last but not least is Clear, the group's main vocalist. His birthday is February 20th (Pisces) and he's 5'11. To call him eccentric is just touching the curb of his persona. He's easily excitable, his enthusiasm for even the littlest things always animated like a theatrical performer or a child. But fans remember he has a weird yet insightful comprehension of humanity, his fascination in how time works and people behave. Their emotions.

It's a look in to the life he lived before becoming an idol. It was just him and his grandfather in their little home nearby a beach. He taught Clear the 'Jellyfish Song', a now treasured solo with the ability to lull fans in to a peaceful sleep with Clear's light, almost hypnotic voice.

While he was happy with his grandfather, it was during that time Clear kept his face covered. He was convinced he had a hideous face and that hiding was better than however he may have looked. That's right, it was a long time before he even saw his own face. Since joining the group, though, his bandmates and adoring fans have assured him that having two eyes and ears, a nose and a mouth and a good heart make him as normal as they are.

The way he met Aoba wasn't quite normal though, slipping then falling face first from a rooftop but standing up alright (well, he looked alright). 

 

> _@Jellydonut: Clear is uch a cutie-pie! <3_<3_
> 
> _@CrystalClear: I play his jellyfish song live solo every night as I sleep and I drift off to sweet dreams...~ <3 <3 <3_

 

Someone who must be a dedicated fan, the sort to run a successful fan-site, made a connection between the members: before becoming idols, they all met Aoba at some point in their lives.

Bit too strong to be just a coincidence. 

 _'Destiny'_ some fans say.

This evening, they're prey to screams, bright lights and cameras as they step on to a sparkly, polished stage and recite their rehearsed introduction. When they first debuted to the world, it wasn't long before their first single rose up on the charts. It might've been cheesy and too pop-ish but it's hard to truly dislike a song about overcoming obstacles, of love and hope, of controlling your life because it's yours (and it's really catchy!).

Ms Suzuka, the hostess of her titular show, wearing her iconic red blazer and matching pencil skirt outfit with black heels, begins her show as she always does, introducing herself and thanking the audience for being present. Then she holds an arm out to her guests.

The audience screams wildly.

She can relate to how they feel, being a fan herself, but she must be professional. Her microphone securely in hand, her heart buzzing, she promises to make this a memorable evening for fans everywhere.

 

* * *

 

**|| Relationship ||**

 

Being bandmates means having the opportunity to learn about each other. Discovering things like preferences, likes and dislikes, habits and etcetera. But before bonding, before sharing stages and performing as a unit, they all accumulated first impressions when meeting for the first time. So Ms Suzuka inquires about it, wondering if they can still remember.

Clear's hand eagerly lifts before anyone else's, "Yes, I do! Though I'm close with Aoba-san and Ren-san now, everyone thought of me as a weirdo and tried to avoid me."

Noiz says, "You are."

Sly Blue nudges his elbow in to him, "Quiet, you!"

"This is an _interview_."

Ms Suzuka turns the question to the two of them and they look at each other, silent but wondering who'll go first.

Noiz, with enough nerve and then some, does, "I heard rumours about him and thought he'd be cold, but he was actually kind. The kindest." He earns a chorus of awws from the audience who are touched by his words.

Sly Blue, too, is touched. He doesn't often hear nice things from him. It feels weird somehow. He chuckles, lifts his microphone to reply, "What kind of rumour is that? And I thought you were just a rude brat, but there's more to you. You need a better view of the world. You're still so young but you can already do a lot of things that I couldn't at your age. I think...you're strong, Noiz."

The fans aww again and one even wipes away a tear.

"I accept your confession."

"Eh? Ah, no...I was only...that wasn't a confession!"

Noiz smirks, "Too late to be shy."

"That's not it!" Sly Blue's face reddens.

Ms Suzuka laughs along with the audience, "So you two are like this, hmm." she responds, that extended hum of hers rather suggestive. "Then, Koujaku-san, what was it like meeting Sly Blue as a child?"

Koujaku doesn't shy away from the spotlight. He crosses one leg comfortably over the other, clears his throat a little, "I rescued this girl from a group of bullies one day. After I chased them off, I tried to comfort her, telling her she'd be safe with me and things would be alright." Ms Suzuka hums and nods, acknowledging the story so far. "I even offered to wait with her until her family came. But no matter what I said, she wouldn't stop crying."

"Oh no! So what did you do?!"

"Well...she twas actually a boy, that's why Aoba was crying"

"Oh! Koujaku-san, you didn't!"

"Even when I apologised, he kept crying. I felt helpless because there wasn't much else I could do."

"I didn't cry that much!" Sly Blue defends, very conscious that he did in-fact continuously cry. He'd rather not have their audience looking at him as a crybaby though, especially when he's the leader.

Koujaku smiles sympathetically, "Sorry but c'mon, I remember—"

"I said I didn't!"

* * *

 

**|| Pre-Debut ||**

 

"Sales clerk." Sly Blue can't understand why everyone laughs. "I'd make deliveries and handle customer service." He purposely leaves out the occasional times business calls turned sketchy, customers being attracted to his voice and asking to meet. (Fans know this already; they shouldn't be underestimated when it comes to digging up the previous lives of idols 'cause they go all out!) Sly Blue thought the callers were pranksters and usually just ignored them.

"Women are the treasures of this world, so they need to be handled delicately. I didn't see my hands as useful for anything in particular until I decided to take care of the desires of women." Hairdresser. Koujaku means to share that he used to be a _hairdresser_. He didn't work in a store, he'd literally pull out a chair and a comb on the street and it was first come, first serve. (It's a mystery how he wasn't apprehended by the police of the districts, Akushima, back then for his shady-sounding practice).

"Bartender!" Clear says. He worked for a mutual friend of the band's who also happens to sometimes produce their music. "I only worked for a short time but Mizuki-san was really impressed with how well I knew how to handle customers. Even the troublesome ones I had to escort off the premises."

"What sort of drinks did you mix?" Ms Suzuka asks.

"All sorts! The last drink I made was plain because Aoba-san can't tolerate alcohol well."

Sly Blue explains for context, "I don't drink often but I'm alright when I do."

Noiz scoffs and starts listing counter-points on his fingers, "Your face goes all red. You stagger, sigh and whine a lot. You become irritated at things too easily. You'll start a fight for a stupid reason. You'll talk to an inanimate object—last time it was a cactus. You tried to strip out of your clothes—"

"H-Hey, hey!" Sly Blue quickly calls, eyes darting between worriedly glancing at the excited audience and glaring at the rapper. "As if! I think I'd remember if any of that happened!"

"You also kissed me once."

"I-I-I wouldn't! There's no way I'd...really?!" Sly Blue covers his mouth, apparently recalling the event.

Fans scream at such a deafening volume that Ms Suzuka has to cover her ears, but she can't deny the flutter in her heart at the thought of their kiss.

 

* * *

 

**|| Nicknames ||**

 

"Brat, quit messing!" for the umpteenth time, Aoba swats at the hand irritatingly buzzing around his head, persistently trying to knock off his bright beanie-hat (a gift from a fan). They're waiting in Platinum Jail's station for their ride to take them to another district, and Aoba's anxious enough as it is about the meet and greet with foreign fans without an insatiable kid meddling with his time to relax. 

Wilhelm smirks as if he's innocent, "What?" while on the contrary his hand hovers nearby, dangerously dormant, cruelly keeping the leader cautious. His smirk spreads at the fingers curling to desperately clutch the ends of the hat—like that'll stop him. "Come on, you're no fun like this." 

"Do I look like a Gameboy to you?!" 

He snorts, "Who even plays that old thing anymore?" It's another strike—a way to tick off the leader using age differences. It's not even always their age indifference, just the leader having an interest in retro things and this techno-junkie happens to enjoy teasing.

"Quit it! I'm not here to entertain you!"

The youngest thinks that the leader may as well be because it's too easy and so fun. He blows hot air on to the leader's neck and the leader recoils with a yell, proceeds to attack the youngest in his chest and arms and together they go out from their positions, one driving, the other stepping back and in to something like a wall: strong and big. Wilhelm looks up to meet a glare. “My bad.”

"Pipe the fuck down, Maniac." Mink, in retrospect, is just a man. Tall, strong, big, broad, highly intimidating, carries an unmissable scent of cinnamon. He's the blockade between the group and hyped fans, it's his job to defend the five band members and guide them from one place to another. Regardless, he's not going to babysit these annoying twenty-somethings.

Aoba laughs and pokes his tongue out in victory.

Koujaku grins, in a teasing mood, "Hey now, Aoba, you're the leader. Don't fall to a kid's level."

"No one asked you, Hippo!"

Koujaku chokes on his gasp. He was sure—had hoped that nickname would be abandoned completely, replaced by a mature shorthand name (rather than one to describe his “big, fat ego" as Aoba used to say). Some short and simple but meaningful. Just the first syllable comes to mind and Koujaku has to remember how to breathe properly when it points to all the signs of intimacy. 

Wilhelm’s face appears closer to his than before in a judging stare, “Thinkin' something weird, old man?"

"Don't call me that!" 

"But you're the oldest."

Aoba tugs on the rapper's cheek, "So respect your elders then, kiddo." 

Koujaku joins in, "Yeah, kid."

Wilhelm grumbles  meaningless words against people older than him, something about adults and nonsense excuses to get away with bullying those younger.

Clear laughs at their ‘reinvention of having fun, “Everyone's really lively today, huh, Ren-san?!" He leans forward in to his partner-vocalist's back with arms lazily outstretched, and he's ecstatic to feel arms slip back and around him in reciprocation.

"Indeed," Ren agrees, "But it isn't unpleasant." He feels Clear nuzzle his head against his collarbones, just under the curve where his neck melts in to a defined shoulder blade. "C-Clear?" 

“You’re sensitive here, Ren-san. But I know," Clear removes his head, raising his hands, "You're even more sensitive  _here_!" 

"Uhk, C-Clear!" Ren struggles while Clear's hands rub behind his ears, "P-Please stop...ah—o-otherwise...ha...ahaha, C-Clear—haha!"

"Fluffy puppy!" Clear cheerfully calls him, tickling away to elicit more laughter.

 

* * *

 

**|| Favourite ||**

 

It's quite trivial to ask celebrities which animals they most like but fans' adore pretty much any breath and syllable that comes from their idols. Sly Blue and Ren share ownership of the fluffiest Japanese Spitz, and it, too, is named Ren.

"It must be confusing sometimes." Ms. Suzuka says.

Sly Blue replies, "We've called him that for so long now, changing it would be more confusing."

"And I don't mind it, really." Ren adds. And sometimes it's funny to see Aoba's reaction when he calls for the dog but the human Ren answers just to tease him.

Koujaku says he's fonds of birds, likes how their delicate feathers are actually strong, and beautiful. Plus, they have the freedom to fly whenever and where they want to, with no restrictions. 

"I can understand wanting to fly, but some people might think that taking a deep interest in birds means you have an urge to escape something. That you might be restricted. Suffocating." 

"I like my life right now, but it can sometimes feel suffocating." and it's rightly justified, since before, he was a man who lived without schedules, opening up his hair styling business on a whim.

Clear quite eagerly proclaims his love for jellyfish. It's not only because they're graceful and magical unique underwater. It's his grandpa, really, who taught him a song about these sea creatures and it's been Clear's favourite song that he likes to sing people to sleep with ever since. 

Noiz says he doesn't have any favourite animal. It’s typical youth apathy, as far as the leader is concerned. Sly Blue takes one look at his shirt with a bunny head design and yanks it a bit too much, revealing enough skin of Noiz's abdomen to send the majority of fans into hysteria. Sly Blue flushes guiltily and can't let go of the shirt quick enough, holding his hand like it burns. 

 

> _@SHYBlue: WTF DID I JUST WATCH_
> 
> _@SHYBlue: SCREAMING_
> 
> _@bunnyhop: damn, noiz's ab game is strong af ┐(ﾟдﾟ┐)_
> 
> _@therealslyblues94': bet sly knew what he was doing all along ;)_

 

* * *

 

**|| Misinterpretation ||**

 

Sharing between friends is normal but, again, celebrities aren't, no matter what they do or say in contrary. That's why selfies of the band's vocalists sharing a milkshake on a day off uploaded on Instagram gets full attention.

Clear's throat gurgles up a whining sound from the back while he analyzes their pictures together and reads some of the comments—there are so many that he has to keep his thumb hovering over the back-arched arrow to refresh every other second. "Ren-san, look! Everyone likes our picture together!"

Ren leans in closer to the refreshing screen just as more comments swim up. He smiles at the endless waves of kind comments, "That's nice. Let's be careful not to be thrust in to a scandal."

Clear's ecstatic face immediately drops. His lips wobble and gape, his eyes look teary, "Oh no! Ren-san, I never thought about that! I'm sorry!"

"No, Clear, it was a joke."

"But still, it's bad!"

Ren can't imagine putting 'Clear' and 'bad' in one sentence. "Being an idol will often invite misinterpretations. I've come to accept that eventuality so there is nothing to feel guilty of."

Clear sighs, "You're right."

Ren looks at a certain comment with a befuddled expression, "What's an "indirect kiss"?"

"It's when something is shared orally. And since we're drinking from the same straw, that's why some fans feel that we're on a date—ah, but of course, I know we're not! I'll be careful next time." 

"Careful? Clear, whatever it is you're convinced of, know that I don't dislike sharing with you, nor do I dislike your company. In fact, can we do this regularly?"

"Absolutely! Yes please, Ren-san!" Clear sprouts from his seat to lure Ren in closer, nuzzling in to him without care. "I'd absolutely love it if we could!"    
   

 

> _@CrystalClear: @siRENa look omg, clearen are relationship goals!! <3_
> 
> _@Jellydonut: #couplegoals #cute #wishiwerethatmilkshake_
> 
> _@RENegade_chu: kyaaaa, enjoy your lunch date! (ノ^o^)ノ_

 

* * *

 

**|| Fascination ||**

 

The host asks the band if they've come in contact with something that's upset or pleased them.

Clear says, "I was browsing online and came across an illustrated story about Ren-san and myself."

"Seriously?!"

"In the story, I'm an android from another time and I fall in love with Ren-san, who is capable of transforming in to a dog during full moons. It's written well and I'm really anxious to see what happens next! I read all forty chapters already in one night."

"No way!"

Ren says, "I would like to read this light novel as well."

"Seriously?! Oh dear, I can guarantee you guys, because you're talking about this right now, the story is going to get a lot of attention, if the author isn't listening and taking her story down as we speak to save herself."

"Ah, sorry, please don't, author-san!" Clear begs, hands together.

Noiz, when asked, says, "I saw fanart of me and the old man."

“Eh?!” Sly Blue chokes.

"Wait a minute, Sly Blue-san," Ms. Suzuka laughs with the audience while the leader turns a shade of red and fails to hide it, "Your voice just now was higher than mine." Sly Blue apologies and quickly bows so he can duck down, embarrassed. "No need to apologise, it was cute. Now, Noiz-san, can you explain the drawing? Be mindful of underage viewers please."

"It involved us in a bath with lots of bubbles. There was a tray of candies and...heh—"

"Oh, are you grinning right now?!"

"Because I don't like chocolate, but the emphasis was on me licking it off him."

“Ah, I get it, I get it, stop! I'm afraid we can't elaborate on that any more! Haha...man, fans are pretty creative these days." She nods to herself for a job well done and shuffles the cue cards for the next segment but mutters to herself she needs to ask for a link to that incredible fan-art.

 

> _@bunnyhop: they'd make a hot couple ngl <3_
> 
> _@koujaku-hime: Yaaasss <33 omfg, when they brought up that pic!! I've had it saved for months!!! [image.noikouxchoc.jpeg.]_
> 
> _@n0!z_p!: heh, still funny._
> 
> _@bunnyhop: OMFG I THINK THAT'S THE REAL ONE_
> 
> _@SHYBlue: LOL WAT_
> 
> _@Koujaku-hime: SHUT UP :OOO_
> 
> _@n0!z_p!: That? Am I an object? :P_
> 
> _@bunnyhop: **he's!!_
> 
> _@nbunnyhop: ZCNKDLQUS SORRy, GONNA DIE NOW_
> 
> _@SHYBlue: #bunnyhopisoverparty_

 

* * *

 

**|| Bias ||**

She doesn't look an age past twelve, the fans guess as they see her slap down on the table in front of the baby of the group a poster of all five members, wordlessly requesting an autograph. 

Some fans expect a person like Noiz, who gives off an untouchable vibe, to dismiss the girl, but he interacts with her like he's done with the other fans that have come and gone (and cried and screamed). "What's your name?"

"Mio." She says.

Noiz scribbles his name by his face on the poster, "So you like me."

"H-Huh?!" 

"You came to me, not the other members." 

"S-So what?! M-Maybe I just couldn't be bothered to make the trip to the rest. You're the one at the front of the line, you know! Don't think you're special!" Fans are in uproar now, questioning who this brat thinks she is to speak to and about their Bunny Baby Prince like that. 

Noiz chuckles. She's obviously throwing out an excuse but it's true, they're seated in the formation they always line up in on stage and he's where the line of fans begins. "Say, Mio- _chan_ , does your boyfriend know you're here to see me?" 

"G-Get real," she blushes, "I don't have anyone like that!"

"So it's no problem if you marry me when you're older, so I'll be a real prince."

"H-How's that?!"

He smiles, "Because you're a princess."

Fans are so jealous and astounded at the same time they can't control the emotion in their screams that are in and out of pitch. The four members along the table place an interval in signing merchandise and chatting with their own personal fans to look down at what on earth is going on. 

Mio's complexion right now is beat red.She knows little else to do in this embarrassing situation than snatch up her signed poster and rush away, shouting in her wake, "D-Dream on! I definitely don't like you, y-you, you, you Sexual Harassment Piercing Guy!"

 

* * *

 

**|| Family ||**

 

"I know that none of you have a little sister, but if you did, which band-mate would you absolutely not introduce her to? Clear-san, you can imagine your brothers in this situation.”

Clear says, "My younger twin brothers are quite a handful. I love them, of course, but if I say it's alright for them to date a friend of mine when they grow up, I'd be putting my friend in an uncomfortable situation. It was Aoba-san who taught me about these ‘codes’ when you shouldn't date someone your relative knows really well."

"Oh, you mean the Friend Code?"

"Yes! Aoba-san told me that it might make situations awkward if a relative dates a friend. He's always surprising me with wise things like that." 

"Hey!" Sly Blue snaps, "Just how is my giving you advice surprising?!"

Ms. Suzuka laughs with the fans at Clear as he jumps and fumbles through an apology and a jumbled explanation of how he didn't mean to imply that the leader lacks common sense (even though that often is the case enough times).

"I'm an only-child," Koujaku says. "But if I had a little sister, I'd be really protective of her, make sure she has the best. Letting her be with someone I know, even my best friend, would be hard to deal with."

"So let's say your younger sister tells you she's in love with Sly Blue, so much it's driving her insane, Koujaku-san! Then what? What if you refuse and she resents you because of that?" 

"I'll try and talk to her about my concerns, but other than that I still won't allow it."

Ms. Suzuka turns to the leader, "What do you think of that?"

"I'll feel bad for his sister but her brother has been my best friend for a really long time. I wouldn't betray him by seeing her behind his back. I'd respect his wishes because he knows what's best for her."

"You two really are good friends. Then, Sly Blue, if I'm not wrong, you have a twin brother, don't you? Sei-san, right? He works somewhere within the company but he's rarely seen. Is that right?"

Sly Blue nods, "Yeah, I do. We don't look anything alike even though we're twins. For most of his life, he's been ill and had to stay with another family who lived near the best possible hospital for him. It's only recently he's been well enough to move around and visit some times. We've gotten to know each other well and he keeps in contact with me and Ren." 

Ms. Suzuka panics for a moment over neglecting Ren's presence, but he assures her that he isn't offended, even adds that he deeply respects and admires Sei. Whatever Sei Seragaki is like, Suzuka trusts her gut and believes he's truly the kindest and most selfless soul a person can ever meet.

 

* * *

 

**|| Stalker Fans ||**

 

"Good evening, Aoba-san."

"Yo, evenin'."

Aoba curses and pauses his walk back to the band's dorm. Even disguised, hood of a borrowed jacket up and dark shades on, needless to say he's still followed by his "number one fans" Virus and Trip. They seemed harmless in the beginning but they showed up a lot in the places he went to, knew things he hadn't told anyone—like they were spying. And then they implied having information to blackmail him with if he didn't at least humor them. Afterward, they said they were only joking, but he didn't get that impression.

"What are you two doing here? How do you even know where I live?!"

Virus exchanges an amused look with his acquaintance and Aoba could swear that for a moment he sees eyes roll. "Of course we know where you live, Aoba-san. After all..." 

Trip finishes, "We're your biggest fans."

"So it makes perfect sense." 

"Exactly."

These two are what anyone will call stalkers and it's been like that since before Aoba even debuted as Sly Blue. They've claimed to have been his fan when that alias was only whispered in Rhyme. "Look, I'm humoring you guys like you want, but stop tailing or I'lI get the cops involved." He warns, trying to reason with them rather than start any trouble. He's heard things about them, things like they deal with the yakuza and mess with people's minds (funnily enough, he'd heard the latter rumor about himself , too ages ago).

"There's certainly no need for such measures." 

"Yea. You wouldn't want a certain photo of you to get around." 

"What photo?" Aoba asks. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

Virus smiles, "Let's call it...an incentive for you to be more aware in the future. Specifically, where you do what and with whom."

"Pull the curtains or somethin' at least, or watching you is too easy and then it's no fun."

Aoba blushes, "You two—!" 

"We'll excuse ourselves for tonight. Have a nice evening, Aoba-san."

"G'night." 

 

* * *

 

**|| Ideal Type ||**

 

"Out of your band-mates here with you, Koujaku-san, who is your ideal type?" Ms. Suzuki asks.

Koujaku takes the time to look at the members thoughtfully. "There are different qualities I like, but I think how well I know the person is important."

"Ahh. Then, the band mate you know the best is leader Sly Blue, isn't it? You've been friends from a very young age."

"Yes, that's right. But even if he was a girl, I wouldn't want to risk ruining what we have."

"That's understandable. So what are your ideal qualities specifically?"

"Our chemistry, how well we know each other, long hair, kindness—"

"Koujaku-san, sorry,” she interrupts, holding back laughter. “We just moved on from leader Sly Blue and yet you're talking about him again!" 

"No, no, it's coincidence that he has those qualities, too!"

Noiz wraps an arm around the leader's, pulls him close, "Sly Blue is my type."

"Oi, don't start anything weird!” Sly Blue snaps over the sea of fans that are excited by their close proximity. 

Clear leaps to ambush Ren with a hug. "I like all of Ren-san's qualities, too! His eyes, nose, lips and fluffy hair, I love everything!"

"C-Clear?!" Ren calls, lost at what's going on. Must be a Seragaki thing, it makes fans speculate about the clueless relatives who can't tell what's so clear as day to them.

 

* * *

 

**|| 'To the Fans...' ||**

 

"Unfortunately, this interview is coming to its scheduled end after almost two hours..." Ms. Suzuki pulls a sad face which cues the audience to aww. "But before we end this, band members, do you have any last words to say to your fans? Or any last minute secrets—I mean stories, haha, to share? Imagine if this was the last time you would see any of us—me, your fans: tell us something from the heart." 

The audience are quiet, waiting for the band-mates' thinking in silence to conclude and for them to release off their chest another gag anecdote, an opinion, maybe what they hope to have for lunch even.

The band appears to mutually agree with nods of their heads on a speaking order, the order of which they routinely sit in. Going first, the leader holds up his microphone and looks across the audience, cast in the darkness of the dimming lights but he knows each and everyone of them is there listening. "For a goodbye, a joke doesn't seem right. Instead...I want to support the fans who have supported us. I want them to know what I've come to learn in life since becoming an idol." 

"Wise advice from the leader?" Ms. Suzuki asks, hanging on to her seat. "I'm sure each of us will accept it wholeheartedly. Sly Blue, the stage is yours."

"Uh..." Sly Blue readjusts his grip on his mic, prepared. "There'll be good days and bad days...days when you feel like nothing will change. It won't unless you do something yourself. You can have family and close friends but it's up to you to change what you don't like. You have to control the parts necessary in your life for your own sake and those you care about.. You might feel like another person at times, too..." he staggers on his though here, abrupt and awhile, his band-mates and fans wonder if he's okay. "And that's...it's just...it's better to accept yourself than to stress over how people will treat you. Trust me, if they really care about you then it shouldn't matter, they'll accept you for who you are as well."

Neither fans nor the host know if the appropriate response to such deep advice is to clap. The silence lasts for as long as it takes for them to decide, but by then the next band-mate is quick to speak, to move on and take the spotlight off the leader.

"I really like Pizza. It's good." Noiz jumps in, "I eat it all the time and don't ever get sick. I don't think I can." 

"What are you saying?! Noiz!"

"You can say it's my routine to eat pizza. People tend to stick to routine...guess that's why they're called routine. But as good and comfortable as you are with your routine, if you block out change then you won't be able to invite in the new things you can get to know and might like just as much, or more..." he glances at the leader for a longer lasting moment, he's gazing, fans would say. He looks back to the audience. "Pizza is always good, but so are stews and doughnuts, and crepes. So I'm telling you guys not to close doors on new things, and to not lock yourself away just because you think the world might be bad. It probably is but there are decent things sometimes." 

Ms. Suzuka says, “Thank you, Noiz, I'm sure the fans will take that on board and try different things." 

"Ice cream."

"Ah, sure." 

"And cake." 

Sly Blue touches the rapper's arm, "Thanks, Noiz."

"I just did what was right for pizza." 

"Don't lie. I already thanked you."

Ms. Suzuka asks, "Koujaku-san?"

"Be honest." Koujaku says before he's even really planned on what to say. "That is, I mean...You should always do your best to be honest. Unless it's going to hurt someone, then the honesty should be considerate, you should try and talk it out, and be calm about it. I got in a fight with a close friend because I wouldn't be honest with them. I didn't want that person to shoulder my own responsibilities and I didn't want them to look at me differently. But that friend has just told us something I believe to be true: that if someone really cares, they'll accept you. Nothing good comes from fighting with such caring people you love. Sometimes distance can help but it also strains. So...yeah, please be honest, and kind, as well as mindful."

"Well said. Clear?" 

Clear says, "After living most of my life being insecure about my appearance, and then meeting everyone and being told how I look isn't bad, I want to encourage our fans and anyone else to believe the same for themselves. Inside and out, each of our fans are beautiful!" 

"How sweet! Thank you, Clear. And our last but certainly never the least..."

Ren speaks from what he knows is an issue he's come to face in his life. "If you can't convince yourself you'll be alright to live on your own and for your own sake, it's okay to lean on someone else. If they're important to you then guard them the best you can. Always do your best and work hard.” 

The fans cheer, applauding their idol’s kind, encouraging words. Ms. Suzuka hums in agreement as well and has to wipe a small tear from the corner of her eye. She’s been their host for this evening but is just as much a fan as the sea of people waving glow-sticks and signs are; she’s watched them perform and grow from their debut day their growth rattles her heart with pride. 

An hour has passed and so now she must close her show for the evening. She tells the world her name again and reintroduces the band members as the five of them stand to bow, giving thanks for continuous support. Ms. Suzuka wishes the best for them and thanks her audience for tuning in.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you realised it or not but I purposely left their band-name unmentioned because I never thought of one in the end... (◠‿ ◠;).
> 
> *The fan comments were an afterthought and I'm glad!
> 
> *It's ~~canon~~ my belief Clear's the member who proudly knows all the girl group dances and enjoys performing them on variety shows, and Aoba's the member who's too embarrassed to admit he knows some as well and will blame it on, like, whatever the tv was showing in their waiting room, _pfft_.
> 
> *Ms.Suzuka isn’t based on anyone in particular, I just needed the host to have a name.


End file.
